1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand drier for blowing hot winds at extended hands to dry them.
2. Description of Related Art
This type of hand drier installed in a public toilet or the like is adapted to perceive an extended hand with a hand sensor to absorb air by a fan, and also, to heat the sucked air with a heater to blow out it from a discharging opening. This construction can allow a user to dry his hand without using towel or the like with hot winds to be blown out from the discharging opening simply by holding his wet hand to the discharging opening.
A wet hand is required to be dried as soon as possible with this type of hand drier. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-237045, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-117146 and so on disclose improvements in a blowing out mode of hot winds from this point view. Improvements in the hot wind characteristics are considered to only increase the heating temperature of the sucked air.
But it takes more time to dry at the high humidity of the open air if even the blowing out mode of the hot winds is improved or the heating temperature of the sucked air is made higher. When the heating temperature is made high excessively, the hotter wind is felt hotter, making the user feel unpleasant.